A True Angel (a continuation from sumone elses work tht never got fin)
by Mio.Chan1122
Summary: I AM SORRY FOR ALL READERS BUT I WILL BE CONTINUING OFF A UNFINISHED FANFICTION CALLED "The Sad State I'm In." ON WATTPAD A LINK WILL BE IN THE SECOND CHAPTER.


YO! Anyways, this stwory is a cross over with Angel Beats and Soul Eater. This was inspired by  user/deaththekidlov500 for their fanfic of Kanade and Kid. My fanfic will be about the two but, a complete different background, and most characters from Angel Beats will be there. Some things may be simalar cause this is my first cross over. So I will probally forget that it was a detail in the one the other wrote. If anything was stolen I am completely sorry, and the rights to them idea's belong to  user/deaththekidlov500 . Just one Idea I must steal. The reaper eyes. The idea belongs to you though so I don't take any credit. Now to the fan fiction.

Setting

Well Kanade remembers everything but Yuzuru, and Yuzuru remembers it all. Yuzuru finds out where she is, but she is in love with Kid. How will things turn out?

Liz and Patty: *They see a young girl laying on the ground and rush over there*

Liz: "She is unconsious..."

Patty: "We should take her to our house! I'm sure Kid wont mind, seeming she is symmetrical!"

Liz: "You're right!"

*They take her back to their house, Everyone hovering over her, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Crona and Kid.*

Kid: "She is so symmetrical!"

Soul and Blackstar: "AND HOT"

Maka, Tsubaki, Crona, Liz and Patty: "She is pretty to."

Kanade: She starts to wake up, she opens her eyes only to see people hovering over her, and they all notice her yellow eyes, and are in shock. "Who are you all? Where am I?" She said in her adorable voice, soft and gental.

Kid: "You're at the DWMA. And we are a few students, could you tell us you're name?"

Kanade: "I am Tachibana."

Kid: "And your first name?"

Kanade: "Kanade."

Kid: He wispers to the others besides Kanade, that he will take her to his father. He holds out his hand. "I have to take you to see my father, he runs this place."

Kanade: "Okay." She takes his hand and stands up, and they notice she is short, the shortest of them all, but she looks cute.

Kid: He starts walking her there "So how old are you, Kanade?"

Kanade: "I am sixteen."

Kid: "Ok." They both enter.

Death: "YO YO YO, HOWSIT GOING KID? Huh, who is that, I dont recoize her?" He said cofused.

Kid: "You dont know either? Liz and Patty found her uncosious on the ground. Her name is Kanade."

Death: "So Kanade, Are you a weapon or a meister?"

Kanade: "I have a weapon... and, what is a meister?

Death: "Wait, let us see this weapon."

Kanade: "Gaurd skill, hand sonic." She said in almost a robotic voice, aslarge blades come out of her wrists, again, very symmetrical.

Death: "Can you fight like that?"

Kanade: "Yes. I used to fight long ago. I have stood up to many fighters, up to close range all the way to them using guns. It was boring though, because their attacks can't hit me, or my wounds would close."

Death and Kid: *Jaws drop.*

Death: "I would like to test your skill, please fight Kid, just don't kill eachother."

kanade and Kid: "Understood." They both say and Liz and Patty arrive and change into weapon form, but Kanade does nothing as it starts but she says somthing.

Kanade: "Gaurd skill, distorsion"

Kid: Thinks: "SHE IS WIDE OPEN BUT IT STARTED! Well anyways I will take that opertunity." He fires Liz and Patty but the bullets fly off her and reflect strait back, hitting Kid, and knocking him out.

Death: He notices her eyes, and thinks: "Thats strange... only reapers have those eyes." || "What was that trick you used may I ask?"

Kanade: "It's a special ability, it deflects any attack givin. Since he uses guns, the bullets fire back." She turns the barrier off.

Liz and Patty: They are both trying to get kid to wake up, he finally does after five minutes.

Kid: "W-what happened"

Liz: "She deflected our wavelength bullets, and they fired strait back at you and hit you."

Kid: "Where did she go anyways?"

Death: "She told me her intrests, after asking so I could know the new student better. She likes piano, like Soul, so I asked if she would like to play it, she said yes, so sent her to the schools piano room."

Kid: "Thanks, ill be going." He says as he wakls out and goes to the piano room and over hears her singing and playing, Its so angelic.

Kanade: Is singing and playing the Ichiban No Takaramono and finally finishes and someone open's the door. 0.0

Kid: "May I come in?" He said as she looked at her, damn she was cute. Her pale skin, her snow white hair, her being shot, her body berfect to, all the way down to her uniform she was perfect, not to mention symmetrical.

Kanade: She has a pink tinted blush, but light pink so it is not to noticalbe."S-sure, ummm..."

Kid: "I'm Kid" he says as he sits next to her and notices her blushing and puts his hand on her forehead. "You're face is pink are you running a fever?"

Kanade: Her face turns abit more pink.

Kid: He gets closer to her with a smile looking into her eyes. "Or are you blushing?"

Kanade: She backs away abit, and her blush turns bright red and is apout to walk away. "Huh! What! No I- Uh- gotta- *as she starts walking she gets cut of by Kid as he grabs her wrist and pulls her close to him, faces almost touching. Her face is bright red "K-Kid-Kun?"

Kid: He kisses her and everyone walks in on them and their jaws drop to the floor, litterally. They pull away suddenly her face bright red, it was quite adorable, but everyone is there, so now both of their faces are flushed in embarresment.

Patty: "NO WONDER KID'S WAKE LENGTHS WERE ALL FUZZY WHEN HE WAS TALKING TO HER!" She laughs like

kanade: She passes out of embarressment but Kid catches her.

Every One: ummmm...

Kid: o.o

Kanade: .

Kid: He feels her forehead and its warm, he facepalms himeself."No wonder she passed out, I think she is sick, her head feels warm."

Soul and Black Star: "GOD DAMMIT KID YOU DONT EVEN LET US TRY TO GET THE HOT GIRL!"

Maka: "MAKA CHOP!" Maka chops Black Star and Soul.

Black Star and Soul: x_x

Kid: He picks her up Bridal style.

Crona: "Will she be ok?"

Kid: "Not sure... I am taking her to the nurses office, anyone wanna come?" (they have a new nurse named ).

All: "Yeah!"

*They are in the nurses office*

Maka: "Kid, I need to speak with you alone, seeming your the only other one who can sense others wave lengths besides you're weapon partners."

Kid: "Ok..."

*The others leave but ears up to the door*

Maka: "Can you sense it to?"

Kid: "Sense what?"

Maka: She is pointing at Kanade. "her anti demon wave lengths, she has them to, but they are mush stronger than mine, almost a angel wave length, but I have never sensed a soul like that. Do you think she is... a angel?

Kid: "Maybe... I sense it to also."

Maka: "Keep a eye on her, I dont think she is aware of the angel wave length's."

Kid: "That would explain, her eye color. Anyways, lets let the others back in."

*After they do that about 20 minutes later they are all talking to eachother not playing attention, because she has not done anything for abit but crona is watching, concrened for her.*

Kanade: Eyes twitch abit and they open and she looks around the room shyly, untill she figures out where she is.

Crona: "Guys, she woke up."

Kid: He looks over to her smiling. "Good morning."

Kanade: "Kid-kun, whats going on?"

Kid: You past out and you were running a fever so we took you to the nurses office."

Kanade: "W-whats a fever?"

Everyone: They all stare at her blankly. "It's what your temprature is when you're sick..."

Kanade: "Sick? I've never been sick before I dont think."

Everyone: 0.0

Kanade: "I feel normal..."

Crona: She puts her hand on Kanade's forehead, everyones shocked at Crona's actions. "You're head feels really warm still, it's no good if you don't rest, or you will never get over your sickness."

Kanade: She nods and smiles at Crona, but she is wondering why everyone is so nice to her, then she thinks of somthing that gives her the OH SHIT look.

Kid: "whats wrong?"

Kanade: "I dont get sick often, this is my first time but, when I get sick or stressed I-" She isinterupted my the cat ears and tail coming out of her. "Turn neko..."

Everyone: "AWWWWWWH!"

Kanade: "HUH!? Whats so cute!?

Soul: "You are little sister!"

Kanade: o.o

Soul: "If I can't be your boyfiend, ill jut be your big brother, k sis?"

kanade: "Okay"... She smiles like ^-^ her head tinted slightly and it was like there was sparkles* "Big Brother."

All the guys: Nose bleed from cutness overload!

Kanade O_O "DID I DO SOMTHING WRONG?!"

*A few days go by, and she is better. She is taking a walk.*

Yuzuru: He has been trying to find angel for a long time and he comes across a place called the DWMA, he see's her walking with two guys, Kid, and Soul, he runs up and hugs her and spins her around. "ANGEL I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" He finally ets her down, and she hides behind the two guy's.

Kanade: She was scared, you could see it in her eyes, she was shy, and some one she did not know, ran up and hugged her, calling her Angel.

Naoi: He runs over there catchng up. "JESUS CHRIST YOU RUN FAST!"

Naoi: He walks over to kanade, he pat, her head, gentaly. "Your short as ever, arn't you?" he lauhs as she nods.

Kanade: "Naoi, who is the other guy?"

Naoi: "WAIT YOU DONT REMEMBER YUZURU?!"

Kanade: She shakes her head no.

Naoi: "Ok, let me try somthing." His eyes turn and he makes her remember him.

Kanade: She looks at Kid, then Yuzuru. She starts to cry and run away.

Naoi: He tells everything to Kid and Soul. About how everyone dies and was reorn, the SSS, And who Kanade was and why she was called 'Angel'. Then he told them about Yuzuru.

Kid and Soul: They tell them everything about this academy, what happened with Kid and Kanade, and the others.

The other SSS member's catch up: "DID YOU FIND HER?"

Yuzuru: He tells the others abouty the stuff that Kid and Soul said, and how she ran away from us.

Yuri: She runs in the diection she went untill she finds a ally, Kanade crying in it. She runs up and hugs her, Kanade cry's on hers shoulder. Everyone catches up, but Kanade don't notice, she is to busy with crying.

Kid, Soul, Yuzuru: They stand there shocked, they never seen her cry that much.

Hinata: He whisperes to the three: Should we just let her sit there crying?

*NEXT DAY*

Kid: He goes in the death room to talk with his father, he tells him about Kanade, and where she came from.

Death: If that is really possibile, she could have been reborn as a angel, I know about her wavlengths, you do to. And her being a angel, would explain her being the way she is, with her eyes.

(FYI Kanade already reached level Death Sythe in a matter of days, she even defeated stein in a battle)

Kanade: She is sitting on a bench, listening to music on a Ipod. A spider crawls on bench, it turns into Arachne, she swipes Kanade, and dissappears into Arachnes home and Arachne ties her up. She is struggling.

Kid: "DAD DID YOU JUST SENSE A WITCH SOUL NEAR KANADE!?"

Death: "Yes, Hurry Kid, get others, and her (the ones who fight) friends, they have their own weapons, but regular ones, they could help..."

Kid: He does that and they all go and look for her, they find a spider shaped home and go in, sure enough, Arachne was there, along with Kanade.

Arachne: She keeps touching unholy stuff to Kanade and they burn her and Kanade is crying in pain.

Yuri: She shoots arachne with a real gun and Arachne bleeds holding wound, Kid and Yuzuru untie her.

Kanade: "Th-thanks." She says to them in a quiet voice. She stands up and looks at Arachne. "Gaurd Skill, hand sonic."

Arachne: "Well, look at the time..." She dissappears

Kanade: She faints, she was burned all over.

Three days later *-*

Kanade: She starts to wake up. She does not remember anything but her name and powers, and everyone in the SSS except Yuzuru. "Who all you all?" She had a scared but shy look.

Naoi: He hypnotizes everyone exept the members of the SSS exxept Yuzuru and they all forget about Kanade, and they are all passed out. He carries them to their homes and Kanade is layed in the grass. He goes to his house and everyone wakes up in 5 minutes. (He also hypnotized her to fall asleeep and forget what just happened. But she don't wake up for 30 minutes.


End file.
